


everything's poetry when you're drunk

by lookoutforburningbuildings



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0
Genre: Drinking, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 11:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13787064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookoutforburningbuildings/pseuds/lookoutforburningbuildings
Summary: Shaun drinks a bit more than he should.





	everything's poetry when you're drunk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanin0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanin0/gifts), [My dude ashe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+dude+ashe).



"Shaun?" HABIT called into the living room. He finally found him, sitting on the couch with a bottle of whiskey on the coffee table in front of him. HABIT sighed, walking further down the stairs and towards Shaun. "You okay there, buddy?" He asked.

Shaun lazily looked up, giving HABIT a small smile. "H-hey, wassup." Shaun greeted, stuttering and slurring his words a few times. "Wanna drink?" He asked. HABIT shook his head and sat down next to Shaun, letting him rest on his shoulder, which was surprisingly soft of him. He could smell the alcohol in his breath as he dug his face into HABIT's neck and sighed.

"Vomit on me and I'll kill you." HABIT muttered, his voice a lot calmer than usual, proving how the threat meant nothing. Shaun laughed lightly and pulled back from the man's neck before laying across his lap. He reached his arm over and grabbed to bottle of whiskey. "Woah, no, no, no." HABIT said, grabbing the bottle out of his hand and pushing him off his lap and onto the ground. "You've had enough."

"I barely drank anything." Shaun lied, sitting up. HABIT noticed how flushed his face was and HABIT held the bottle of the drink far up so Shaun would have to stand up to reach it, which he didn't seem to want to do. "C'mon, d-don't be a fun killer!"

HABIT rolled his purple eyes and walked into the kitchen, putting the bottle back into the fridge. "I thought you said you stopped drinking like this." HABIT said, walking back into the room, noticing Shaun still on the ground, now laying down, arms crossed over his chest.

"Maybe I-I did." Shaun said, crossing his legs on top of each other. HABIT sighed and held his hand out for Shaun to grab onto, which he proceeded to do. He pulled Shaun up and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"You're going to bed." HABIT mumbled, walking with Shaun up the stairs, as he did not protest. They walked upstairs until they finally made it up to the guest room, which was just an extra room in the house. HABIT finally brought him to the bed and laying him down on it. "G'night, sleeping beauty." He muttered.

HABIT went to leave the room, but the bottom of his shirt was grabbed and he turned around, seeing Shaun. He sighed, turning back around and pushing him over to the side of the bed and laying down, getting under the covers. Shaun got under the covers as well and got closer to HABIT.

"Gay." HABIT muttered as he wrapped an arm around the taller man.


End file.
